


Instantáneas | Eruri Week 2020

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2020, M/M, cosas soft pero tristes, no supero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Recopilatorio de todos mis drabbles escritos por la #eruriweek2020 (@holidayeruri). Son todos en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin, algunos más fieles al original y otros menos. Unos bonitos y otros más melancólicos; la mayoría ambas cosas.El nombre Instantáneas lo decidí por ser tan cortos y concretos, como escenas.*No suelo escribir con verbos en presente. Todos están en presente porque me lo he tomado como un reto
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. DAY 1: JACKET BOYFRIEND

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Se que los subo a destiempo, pero aunque he ido escribiéndolos al día, no había podido hacerlo antes. Por si no conoces el concepto, en la eruri week (que como su nombre indica comprende una semana) se asigna un concepto a cada día y en función a este se escribe/dibuja. Cada concepto será el título de cada drabble. Gracias por leerme y ojalá te guste.
> 
> pd: este primer drabble tiene spoilers, pero solo del anime, si no lees el manga, pero has visto el anime completo, puedes leerlo sin problema.

Parece que todavía huele a él. Levi a veces se refugia en su tela, cuando no puede más. Es confortable hundir la nariz en su parte interior, como si no solo albergase el olor, sino también el calor. Su tacto es suave ahí, por eso se anima a mover la cara con lentitud, como si fuese solo un parpadeo, transformando el toque de sus mejillas en apenas una caricia; sus manos se aferran a las mangas, donde el tejido es más áspero.

Esta prenda es de color oscuro, pensada para ropa más formal y demasiado grande para él. Pero eso nunca ha importado: se la ha puesto sobre los hombros en múltiples ocasiones, incluso para pasear por la Capital. O para acompañar a Erwin cuando debía guardar reposo tras perder su brazo, como si ella pudiese rodearlo de una forma que el comandante ya jamás imitaría de la misma manera. O al menos eso debió interpretar su superior, quien dijo en voz alta por primera vez, siendo ya menos dueño que él de la chaqueta, que podía quedársela. 

Recuerda perfectamente cuándo comenzó su relación con la chaqueta. Su primer contacto fue también en la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Levi despertó en la cama (toda una novedad y no solo por ser en una ajena) con ella sobre su cuerpo y, a la vez, sobre la sábana que cubría su espalda y piernas, como si Erwin hubiese pensado que dicha capa no era suficiente. Tomaron el té en ese mismo colchón, con sus mismos trajes invisibles y la chaqueta firmemente doblada en la mesilla de noche.

Todo parece muy lejano ahora. La habitación de Erwin ya no huele a noche en vela, tampoco a infusión. Parece más fría y mucho más grande. Levi pasa sus brazos por las mangas: la costura que debería ajustarse a sus hombros cae más allá y el borde de la prenda le roza los muslos. Se deja caer hasta el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, como si volviese a ser un niño. El sonido que ejercen sus dientes superiores contra los inferiores llena la estancia de un chirrido desagradable. Se aferra a uno de los botones con tanta fuerza que podría arrancarlo, pero se obliga a ser cuidadoso.

También se obliga a pensar que, al menos, Erwin ya descansa.


	2. DAY 2: QUARENTINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenido/a al segundo día! Este drabble no tiene ningún spoiler. Gracias por leerme

Siempre se deben limpiar con eficacia y rapidez las calles cuando hay caídos. Como demasiado a menudo en el Subterráneo o como tras el ataque a Trost. Los muertos en el suelo no hacen daño solo a sus familias, sino a todo el mundo a su alrededor, por poder transmitir enfermedades. Es pura salud pública y buscar no obtener más bajas.

Pero, como siempre dice Levi, no todas las personas limpian bien. Por eso la mayor parte de la población se encuentra recluida en sus casas, por un brote que ya ha atacado a varios ciudadanos y soldados.

Con esa excusa, como si el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad necesitase una excusa para eso (o para casi cualquier cosa), se dedica a limpiar con parsimonia cada lugar que encuentra. Cada rincón de la casa, una vez, dos veces. Tres veces. Y Erwin ya no puede más, necesita que deje de dar vueltas. Rueda los ojos, pero se le escapa una sonrisa.

—Levi —el moreno se gira y sus ojos se encuentran—. Déjalo ya, ni siquiera das tiempo a que se pose el polvo. No abrimos las ventanas y los de la Militar se encargan de traernos suministros siguiendo todos los protocolos de precaución establecidos.

—No tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad de mierda. Me gusta que la casa esté limpia.

Erwin le dedica una sonrisa cálida.

—Ya y a mí también me gusta, pero ya lo está. Ya lo estaba hace un par de horas.

El capitán no dice nada, pero su toma de aire es exagerada, demostrando su enojo en una mezcla de resoplido y suspiro.

—Tampoco es como si hubiese más que hacer —se encoge de hombros, pero lleva sus manos al nudo del pañuelo sobre su cabeza. Erwin se apresura a acercarse para aflojarlo él. Tras la ayuda, regresa a sentarse en el sofá de la mitad de la estancia—. Llevamos ya una semana presos.

_ Presos _ . El comandante enarca las cejas.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá que puedas hacer —el sonido de los utensilios de limpieza posándose sobre la mesa le ensancha la sonrisa—. Podrías aprovechar para mejorar tus habilidades culinarias.

—Ja, ni lo sueñes —se deja caer a su lado, con los brazos sobre el pecho. El rubio se apresura a rodear con uno de los suyos sus hombros—. Me niego. Y tú ya cocinas bien.

—Podemos revisar estrategias juntos.

—Si yo no limpio, tú no trabajas.

Erwin sonríe y acaricia con su dedo índice la base de su cuello de forma distraída. Levi solo le mira, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mantener contacto visual directo. La diferencia de altura siempre les atrae y les molesta.

—¿Eso incluye nada de entrenar?

—Por supuesto —su uña ya roza su mejilla.

—Se me ocurre algo con lo que ocupar muchas horas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Al otro lado de la ventana solo se escucha silencio. Todo está quieto, incluso las caricias se han detenido.

—¿El qué? —es solo un susurro.

Los labios de uno envuelven los del otro y los ojos se cierran.


	3. DAY 3: TEENAGER YEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Este drabble es un poco más largo que los anteriores, no tiene spoilers y está algo más alejado del canon

Las adolescencias siempre son difíciles. Pero lo son aún más cuando estás jodido de hambre y vives en un hogar de ratas.

Levi no echa de menos a Kenny (no tanto), pero reconoce que con él pasaba menos hambre que ahora con Farlan. Ese Farlan que, con su cuchillo, talla un trozo de madera como único método de distracción. Porque también le rugen las tripas. Solo después de pasarse un buen rato mirándolo, viendo su ceño fruncido, sus manos callosas y su gracioso flequillo rubio, le arrebata la daga de un solo movimiento y se la guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón que le viene grande.

El chico apenas protesta, se limita a soltar un bufido y mirar fijamente el trozo de astillas sin forma.

—Me marcho.

—¿A dónde? —la frase sale de Farlan con el mismo deje apresurado con el que se levanta del suelo y, además, suena muy aguda y no sólo porque le esté cambiando la voz. Levi le mira, sucio, despeinado y delgaducho y se da cuenta de que así nunca saldrán de ese hoyo.

—A por comida —es su única respuesta, junto a una mirada lo suficientemente clara para el muchacho, más alto que él, pero infinitamente menor. Es percibible aún el tiempo que lleva en la calle. El poco tiempo que hace que se convirtió en una rata más.

Levi frota su cuchillo contra su camiseta y se sacude el polvo de la ropa inmediatamente después. No soporta estar tan sucio. Le pone de muy mal humor. Pero las tripas le rugen demasiado como para preocuparse por la roña de sus mejillas y las de su compañero. 

Por eso se mueve con su agilidad habitual por las calles del Subterráneo. Mira cuidadoso a todas partes, ocultándose tras cada esquina. El olor a humedad es siempre el mismo. La pobreza de sus gentes es la misma. Las personas tiradas en rincones son las diferentes: porque van muriendo. Es precisamente por eso por lo que es tan difícil encontrar a quién robar, porque pocos son los que tienen algo que poder quitarles.

¿El hombre que sale del burdel al final de la calle? Sí, ese podría tener encima unas monedas y, ya solo por donde se deja caer, se merecería unos cuantos golpes. Posiblemente no podría defenderse de él, aunque fuese un crío. No parecía muy fuerte. Sí, quizás....

Es justo entonces, mientras aprieta con fuerza su arma, que se detiene un carro a pocos metros de él. Un carro. En el Subterráneo. Le llama la atención, claro que lo hace. Y tiene el estandarte de la Policía Militar. ¿A quién podrían acompañar ahí abajo? Se agacha tras un barril justo antes de que un soldado que tiraba del carro se aleje de él en dirección al interior de un edificio cercano. Es su oportunidad.

Echa a correr hacia el carro y, entonces, consciente de que en su interior solo puede haber alguien indefenso a quién robar, se cuela dentro con el arma en alto.

Por eso se sorprende tanto cuando, a la misma velocidad que el irrumpe, una mano atrapa su muñeca, la que lleva el cuchillo, y le detiene. Y es solo un chaval que podrá sacarle un par de años. Con los ojos azules y el cabello dorado como el sol que él nunca ha visto.

Ambos se miran fijamente durante segundos. Segundos muy largos. Levi reconoce al chico como un recluta por su traje de soldado, pero su emblema de dos espadas. Nunca había visto a uno allí abajo, por lo que no sabe si pensar que ya es muy bueno o justo lo contrario y está allí para darle una lección viendo las miserias de los demás. Apuesta más por la primera por la forma en la que le mira, inspeccionando cada detalle. Analizándolo. Y el del Subterráneo siente vergüenza, tan pequeño y tan sucio frente a él, limpio, peinado, bien vestido y lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarlo.

Entonces, el rubio le suelta con un suspiro a la vez que rompe el contacto visual. Rebusca con una mano en su bolsillo y con otra en un fardo que lleva a sus pies. Levi solo es capaz de observarlo, barajando qué opciones tiene. No le da tiempo a decidirse: el recluta le tiende una monedas y un panecillo del tamaño de una mano. Se apresura a cogerlos rápidamente, como si le quemase el no hacerlo.

—Vete deprisa antes de que alguien te vea —le dice el otro, obligándolo de alguna manera a levantar la vista del dinero. Ya estaba contando cuántos días podría durarle. Los ojos azules le miran con rudeza, pero también seguridad—. Algún día yo arreglaré este mundo.

Levi no cree a ciencia cierta en sus palabras, pero a él ya le ha arreglado la semana. Sin decir palabra, salta fuera del carro y echa a correr, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho pocos minutos atrás. Cuando regresa con Farlan, ya ha partido el panecillo a la mitad. 


	4. DAY 4: SCARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble solo tiene spoilers hasta lo visto en la segunda temporada de Shingeki. Ojalá te guste.

—Estoy preparado —anuncia Erwin, casi de forma solemne. Entonces Levi le ayuda a quitarse las vendas por primera vez.

Ya hace días que perdió el brazo. Días que lleva en la cama sin hacer nada más que pensar en el miembro que siente, pero que no mueve, que cree ahí, pero que no está. Es una sensación muy extraña. Y no le duele y todos han estado pendientes de él. De que la herida no se infectara o sangrase, de que cicratizase bien. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de ver las cicatrices. De verse, por primera vez, sin el brazo derecho.

Le gustaría mirar a Levi, comprobar qué cara tiene él mientras sus manos apartan con cuidado el vendaje de su piel, pero no es capaz de hacerlo. No es capaz de apartar los ojos de la zona de la pérdida. De su lesión de por vida.

Ahora es un soldado lastimado. Ahora todo será más difícil.

Su mejor hombre para un momento, apenas unos segundos de rigor antes de quitar la venda por completo. Y por fin lo hace. El muñón queda expuesto y parece tan lejano. Como si algo no tuviese sentido. Erwin no siente reconocerlo. No siente que sea su brazo. ¡Él siente que está ahí! Pero intenta alargar la mano y no puede… porque no la hay.

Hange le dijo que era normal, que esa sensación terminaría desapareciendo. El comandante piensa que quizás quien desaparezca sea él. ¿Cómo llevará a sus soldados a ninguna parte así? No se rendirá, pero se siente incapaz. 

Levi, como temeroso, como un Levi que también se le hace extraño, acerca su mano a lo que queda de su brazo. Y entonces sí lo siente. Los dedos del capitán recorren sus cicatrices con cuidado, miedoso de hacerle daño. La herida parece sana. Ni siquiera está roja. Eso es un alivio.

También son un alivio esas caricias. Son suaves y parecen un cosquilleo. No son diferentes, las ha sentido antes, pero a la vez son un mundo. Levi, su Levi, con su seguridad habitual, se inclina hasta el muñón y lo besa, frotando su nariz contra su hombro y sus labios contra la carne desgarrada que no se regenerará, pero que está bien. Que está viva. Y eso parece importante. Eso es lo importante.

-No te han quedado tantas cicatrices -suelta Levi de repente, y Erwin, que no era consciente de que ahora le miraba a los ojos, sonríe con toda la cara. Con la mano que le queda, le coge de la cara para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo.

Es cierto, no le han quedado tantas cicatrices. Al menos no las suficientes como para no querer seguir luchando por la verdad.


	5. DAY 5: AFTER LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiene spoilers del manga y es parte de mi teoría sobre lo que va a pasar más adelante.

Tiene los ojos cerrados. Y no siente nada, pero a la vez lo siente todo. Es una sensación de vacío indescriptible, como si girase dentro de su cuerpo, como si soñara o estuviese mareado. Algo, como hierba, le hace cosquillas en el cuello, justo en la nuca. ¿Se nota entumecido o realmente no se nota en absoluto? Todo parece increíblemente confuso.

Una sombra se interpone entre la luz que le ciega y entonces descubre que tiene los ojos cerrados. Que en algún momento, ese vacío blanco pasó a ser el sol sobre su cabeza.

—Levi.

Le cuesta abrir los ojos. Incluso habiendo reconocido la voz al instante. El susurro cariñoso, pero firme. La seriedad y la ternura. Debería estar incorporándose de golpe, gratamente sorprendido, pero es como si los párpados le pesaran. Recuerda sus cuchillas desgarrando la carne, el cuerpo humano emergiendo del Titán Bestia, cómo no perdió tiempo esta vez. Todo parece difuso más allá de eso, excepto que sonrió con alivio sincero y todo dio igual ya.

No sabe cuánto tarda en abrir los ojos. Huele a bosque y a algo que le hace pensar en pan. Escucha más voces, murmullos lejanos y es cierto que está sobre la hierba. Sin embargo, lo realmente importante es el par de iris azules que le observan desde arriba.

Erwin, que le dedica una sonrisa que parece una bienvenida. Erwin, que le tiende una mano. Erwin, que se fue hace años, pero parece que hubiese sido un suspiro., que nunca le hubiese dejado.

Sus dedos, que no esperan a ayudarle a ponerse en pie, sino que, cuando se incorpora, quedando su rostro a su altura, se limitan a recorrer la cicatriz que recorre su cara, incluido su ojo derecho. Sí, ya no podrá mirarlo igual.

—Vaya mierda —dice entonces, mirando al contrario—. Pensaba que la segunda vida vendría con un segundo brazo.

El que un día fue comandante ríe y mira su manga vacía.

—Parece ser que no. Y tampoco cura la ceguera.

Los labios de Levi enmarcan una pequeña sonrisa y nada importa. Erwin deja de acariciarlo y se separa un poco. El ya no mejor soldado de la humanidad se levanta del suelo y se abrazan. Sin tener que decir nada, sin ni siquiera mirarse. No necesitan hacerlo.

—Cumplí la promesa —susurra Levi contra su pecho.

El rubio aprieta su espalda más fuerte y, como si supiese de las dudas que a veces le asaltan, responde contra su cabello:

—Hiciste la elección correcta.

Por un momento, frunce el ceño cuando los ojos se le cristalizan, pero finge que no.

Erwin vuelve a ser el primero en apartarse y le sonríe tanto que parece brillar. Toma su mano, la completa, entre la suya.

—Vamos, todos quieren darte la bienvenida también —le insta a caminar tirando de él—. Sobre todo Hange: apostó a que no tardarías en llegar  _ porque no podrías vivir sin ella.  _ Pero no es la única. Y algunas personas muy especiales te esperan.

No hace falta que diga nada más para que piense en ellos.


	6. DAY 6: "LEVI, THANK YOU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Spoilers solo de lo visto hasta el anime (las tres temporadas)

Sus palabras resuenan a menudo en su cabeza. Igual que la promesa que le hizo. Igual que el discurso que le dio a los novatos o sus últimas palabras cuando aportó su brazo de él. Su cerebro se las recuerda como si quisiera hacerlo dudar, como si pensase que olvidaría su objetivo. Como si le odiase y no le apeteciera dejarle tranquilo.

_ Levi, gracias _ . ¿Gracias, por qué? ¿Por pedirle que renunciara a su sueño? ¿Por su lucha durante tantos años? Ni siquiera ha entregado nunca su corazón a la causa, porque ya se lo entregó primero a alguien. Porque nunca ha sido su prioridad.

Aunque en realidad sí entiende su gracias. Por quitarle el peso sobre los hombros. Por apoyarlo en que renunciar a todo no sería en vano. Por decirle justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Por permitirle descansar. Pero también por todo lo anterior.

Por los años siguiendo su estela. Por los años siguiéndole a él. Gracias por aceptar su encabezonado sueño infantil, su lucha imparable. Y por luchar junto a él.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cree que solo se merecía las gracias por haber sido capaz de aguantar sus ronquidos. Lo demás siempre fue inevitable.


	7. DAY 7: LIEGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca el concepto liegue/ackerbond. No tiene spoilers, pero conocer el término hace entenderlo mucho mejor

Levi apenas duerme. Desde siempre: en el burdel era difícil conciliar el sueño, por no hablar de las calles del Subterráneo. La vida tampoco se lo ponía fácil con sus trampas. Ni siquiera se molesta en dormir sobre llano para un par de cabezadas que le ocuparían, a lo sumo, tres horas; se conforma con un sillón. Solo le da una oportunidad a la cama cuando pasa la noche con Erwin.

No es que duerma más por estar junto a él, pero se siente cómodo a su lado bajo las sábanas, acariciándose las piernas con los pies y hablando bajito de frente. Le resultaría difícil alejarse de sus ojos y sus manos, aunque no se haya molestado ni en pensarlo. Su calor, el frío de afuera; su calidez, la aspereza de la butaca vieja. La intimidad que se crea entre ambos también es muy apetecible… y le deja ser más hablador, como si bajase la guardia.

—En realidad, todavía no entiendo el alcance de todo lo que siento por ti —suelta de pronto, a un rubio de cabello despeinado y ojos que gritan ya por un descanso—. A veces me parece que no lo puedo controlar.

—¿El qué exactamente? —y es evidente que pregunta de verdad. Que tampoco lo entiende.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se toma unos momentos para pensarlo, para intentar dar forma de palabras a sus dudas. Busca en su memoria, en momentos concretos, para que recordar sus emociones pueda ayudarle.

 **—** Es como si algo tirase de mí hacia ti. Y no pudiese evitarlo —permanece callado durante un rato, en el que Erwin encuentra sus dedos con los suyos bajo la almohada—. Querer protegerte, seguirte. Ponerte por delante de todo lo demás. Pero también me noto mucho más fuerte, capaz, cuando lo que hago está relacionado contigo —en algún momento ha fruncido el ceño, lleno de incomprensión y sospechas que no llegan a ninguna parte. Su pareja piensa en dejar un beso justo ahí para hacer desaparecer las pequeñas arrugas que se forman, pero no le interrumpe—. Protegerte como si fuese mi instinto, algo que no puedo evitar. Y no tiene nada que ver con el amor, no es eso.

El comandante sonríe y apoya el índice y el pulgar en su mentón. Le alza la barbilla y acaricia sus labios con los dedos. Entrelaza las otras manos libres lentamente, con completa parsimonia, manteniéndolas en alto y admirando su unión.

—Deberíamos dormir —su sonrisa se amplía—. Alguien está empezando a cavilar demasiado.

Le quita importancia con sus palabras, como si no se lo tomase en serio, pero ambos saben que se lo ha tomado muy en serio. Que Levi no es el tipo de hombre que se pone sentimental, ni siquiera después de mantener relaciones. Besa su frente y el moreno se cobija en su pecho, acurrucándose contra él. No se han soltado las manos.

—Buenas noches, Erwin.

Ni se las sueltan.


	8. DAY 8: FREE BONUS DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al último día, el que no tiene asociado ningún concepto, sino que es libre. He disfrutado mucho de esta semana, publicando por primera vez sobre esta pareja que me gusta tanto (que no escribiendo, eso ya lo había hecho más veces). Sin más dilación, os dejo ya con el drabble. Solo tiene spoilers de la segunda temporada.

—Levi, han dejado esto para ti —coge el sobre que Ilse le tiende y asiente como agradecimiento mientras la chica corre a seguir con sus recados.

Hange husmea por encima de su hombro a la vez que él mismo mira la carta.

—¿Una admiradora? —cuestiona con burla la experta en ciencia. El más bajo ni siquiera se gira hacia ella para responder.

—¿Por qué no vas a incordiar solo a Moblit? —se guarda el sobre entre el cinturón y el pantalón, intentando doblarlo lo menos posible. Desprende aroma a limpio a pesar de estar bastante amarillento; esperaba que oliese como los libros viejos— Seguro que te echa de menos.

Los pasillos del cuartel siempre están abarrotados de gente que corre de un lado para otro. Levi está acostumbrado a cruzarse continuamente con novatos ruidosos y veteranos que conversan entre ellos con más calma. Recorre ese laberinto incontables veces cada día desde hace años, en especial, desde que Erwin necesita una  _ nueva mano derecha. _ Empuja la puerta del despacho del comandante con el codo antes de pasar y la cierra con la cadera una vez dentro.

El rubio no solo aparta la vista de sus informes nada más verlo, sino que se pone de pie para buscar las tazas de té que utilizan en cada rato de descanso.

—¿Y eso? —Levi ha sacado la carta de su sobre y la mira con desinterés.

—Una chica. La ha traído al cuartel para mí —explica mientras sus dedos juegan con su capa verde con el objetivo de desabrocharla. No le incomoda la prenda, pero suele quitársela cuando entra en el despacho de Erwin—. Donde puedo encontrarla y algunas cosas más (bastante cursis). Que siempre está pendiente de nuestras expediciones y de que vuelva con vida.

Da unos cuantos pasos hacia él y deja la epístola sobre la mesa.

—¿Y qué le dirás? —lo pregunta con un deje bromista, pero en realidad el corazón le salta en el pecho. Todo el mundo admira a su pareja, mientras que él no se siente el mismo desde que perdió el brazo.

A veces le recorre la inseguridad. Porque es un soldado mutilado. Porque es un comandante que no podrá mantener el respeto de sus subordinados por mucho más tiempo. Porque no podrá mantener su propia vida por mucho más tiempo. Levi debería buscar a esa chica. Debería empezar a rehacer su vida incluso antes de que se rompa.

El moreno agarra la manga vacía de su camisa y tira de él hacia sí, haciéndole inclinarse. Le besa en los labios cuando alcanza su boca. Es un beso corto y suave, ligero, como los que, más a menudo de lo que podría parecer, le da Levi.

Cuando se separan, Erwin le mira embelesado y confundido a la vez.

—Nada. No tengo nada que decirle —dice con la simpleza que le caracteriza—. Tonto.

Y le da la espalda en busca de algunos sobres de té. El mayor no puede hacer más que sonreír, más emocionado de lo que le gustaría. Más enamorado de lo que debería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchisísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! No os robo más tiempo, solo os recuerdo que me podéis encontrar en Twitter como @LorenaCiudad18


End file.
